


Icons for Space Pirates

by tree



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Banners & Icons, F/M, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100x100 icons made for alyse's Het Big Bang story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icons for Space Pirates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



**01 - 06**

**07 - 13**

**14 - 17**

**alts 01 - 06**

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  text  
>  **   
>    
>  02: and I will watch you run —Karen Finneyfrock, _What Lot’s Wife Would Have Said (If She Wasn’t A Pillar of Salt)_ (poem)   
>  06: This my brave and hopeful heart —Sarah Slean, _Hopeful Hearts_ (song)   
>  07: Every arrow that flies feels the pull of the earth —Henry Wadsworth Longfellow   
>  08: Big damn heroes — _Firefly_   
>  17: All you need for a movie is a gun and a girl —Jean-Luc Godard (my paraphrase)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> caps courtesy of [Shadow of Reflection](http://ladymanson.com/galleries/movies/MoviesAC/thumbnails.php?album=33) | textures by [lookslikerain](http://lookslikerain.livejournal.com) at [soaked](http://soaked.livejournal.com).


End file.
